Ichigo's Trouble
by Zaxel
Summary: Renji gets Ichigo a special gift while he’s away in the Soul Society. But the gift Ichigo receives is unexpected and downright annoying. Ichigo’s new gift brings him much trouble but can he learn to love it like he loves Renji? [slight IchiRen]


**Title:** Ichigo's Trouble

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Renji

**Rating:****T**een

**Summary:** Renji gets Ichigo a special gift while he's away in the Soul Society. But the gift Ichigo receives is unexpected and downright annoying. Ichigo's new gift brings him much trouble but can he learn to love it like he loves Renji?

**Genre: **Humor/General

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. What I d_o _own is the idea/concept and my muse of a cat Strawberry who makes a special appearance. Yes… the fugly fur ball was what created this story.

**A/N:** Chapter Five of "Identified" is not coming out the way I want it to… so I moved my mind to something else. This was initially my first Bleach fanfic but I never had a reason to continue it. After I put up chapter five for my other fic, chapter two for this will be up next. Enjoy:3 ALSO: this was completed for my Ichigo Yaoi Fan Club that I'm running on devaintArt! Any of you dA artists out there... JOIN! xD

----

Chapter ONE

_TapTapTap…._

Ichigo stirred a little in his bed and groaned in annoyance. He was not quite awake yet but he'd been hearing the bothersome noise for some time in his sleep.

_Scratch…SratchSratch….tap…_

Ichigo groaned angrily before taking his pillow and covering his head in it in a vain attempt to block out the agitating sound that come from his window.

_ScratchScratch……………..Mew…._

Mew? The heck?

Ichigo moaned again as he reluctantly threw off his bed spread and sat up to rub his tired eyes. Blindly he stood up and headed for the window where the sound was coming from, only to tumble down and hit the ground hard. He angrily kicked off the tangled sheets around his legs and pushed himself up. With an angry growl he glared at the innocent kitten pawing at his window.

"A cat? A little freaking _cat_ made all that noise?!"

Ichigo was slightly angered by that. He couldn't believe a cat that size could make so much noise. The angry male stepped over to his window and threw it open. He took a breath in to yell at it to scram but held it in when he saw the oversized red bow on the back of the kittens neck and a small note attached to it. Ichigo grumbled in annoyance before reaching out and flipping the card to see the scribble better.

_To: My Ichiy :3_

"That bastard…"Ichigo growled again and narrowed his eyes in anger, glaring at the red eyed kitten. On the back of it, Ichigo noticed a letter tied to it. He sighed while scooping the young feline with one hand and then closing the window with the other. He placed the cat on his desk and untied both the letter and bow. With a soft mew the cat jumped off the desk and onto Ichigo's bed.

"Oi! Get off! That's mine!" Ichigo scolded. That cat obviously didn't hear or cared and with a wide yet adorable yawn it cuddled into Ichigo's pillow.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance and decided to let the cat slide for now and turned his attention to the letter in his hands.

"Cheeky bastard…" Ichigo mused aloud as he ripped open the pink envelope and sat on his chair to read the letter.

_Ichigo,_

_I bet you're wondering why the hell did I send you a cat, right? I know you, and I know you hate animals. Well… deal with it. Every time I came to visit ya I would see this cat in the window of the pet shop at the corner of your street. So one day it was just mewing and pawing at the window when I decided to get a closer look at it. It kinda looks a little like me, don't ya think?_

Ichigo paused from the letter to glance at the cat sleeping soundly in his pillow. It was an odd bright red, almost identical to the color of Renji's hair. Though it had red eyes just like his boyfriend, the cats eyes were much larger and innocent while Renji's eyes were dark and ominous in a way. It was still cute, though, and quite annoying… like Renji.

_Of course, I'm always thinking about you. Not one moment passes by without you on my mind. So I had this crazy thought. For every time I'm not there, this little kitten will. Take it as a… sort of reminder of me. 'Sides, I know you always wanted a pet of your own one day._

_Be nice to him! When I come home I'd better not see his guts splattered all over your bedroom wall or his head caught in the ceiling fan. I'm serious, Ichigo. Love it like you love me, kay? And don't forget to give it a nice name! Not something like Shitbag or douche, okay Ichi?_

_Love ya,_

_Renji_

_P.S. If I could somehow interpret my laughter into words…. I so would. Bwahaha._

"That home wrecking whore," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he tried his best not to crumple up the letter. He could just imagine the smug look on Renjis face while stifling his laughter as he wrote the letter. Ichigo looked at the cat with angry eyes that were meant for his sly boyfriend. He sighed deeply and waited for his anger to simmer down a bit before he began toying with the gigantic ribbon the cat was adorned with.

"A name, huh?" he mused aloud as he glanced at the kitten again.

"Cant call ya Renji. That name's already taken," he began as though he were speaking to the sleeping animal. "You sure as hell act like him." He added with a scowl. "Stealing my pillow and shit…" he mumbled.

"And I cant call you any vulgar names either."

Ichigo, for entertainment purposes, flicked the ribbon at the cat, making it bounce off its head and causing the feline jump up with a start. Ichigo chuckled at how the cat flipped and jumped instantly upon contact. It hopped off the bed, looking a little pissed and began to stretch. It extended its legs and arched its back with a yawn before walking over and settling beside Ichigo's foot.

"Aye…" Ichigo started but sighed, deciding to leave the cat be. He watched the little fur ball curling up against his foot with annoyed eyes. He was stuck with this thing only because Renji said so, the thought irking Ichigo to the core. Several thoughts of him torturing Renji when he'd return flooded his mind and smirked evilly at the thoughts.

Before the cat become comfortable enough to fall asleep again, Ichigo nudged the cat's side with his toe. It looked at him tiredly with innocent red eyes before yawning again.

Ichigo instantly frowned at that.

"I don't like you," he started speaking to the cat with an angry tone. "I can't stand you. But you know what? You're cute. And I'm not allowed to throw you out or anything which is why I'm mad at you."

Ichigo picked up the kitten again and set it on his lap only to stare at it.

"It's not like I want to like you. It's just Renji is making me like you," he assured, almost to himself. "Yep, that's exactly it."

The kitten yawned again as it rested comfortably on Ichigo.

"Damn you for being so cute," Ichigo grumbled as he involuntarily began to pet the small animal. "But you're not _that_ cute…."

Ichigo yawned before his eyes rested on the digital clock on his desk. He groaned when he realized he had slept in again. It wasn't a big deal, considering it was only Sunday and it wasn't as if he had anything important to de either. Just his daily responsibilities like tidying his flat and doing the laundry. He shrugged it off, remembering he had this whole week off. Ichigo was planning on spending it with his lover in the Soul Society but with this cat…

Ichigo stared at the unnamed feline a while longer before gently picking it up in his arms as to not wake it and then placing it on his bed.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

How did Renji know he wasn't allergic to cats?!

---

**Endnotes:** And there's chapter one for ya:3 yeah… I know… nothing much happened... I haven't decided a name for my cat yet… I dont want to keep it as Strawberry... but maybe I should. xD Should I continue?


End file.
